


It was the blue eyes for me

by browney3dgirl6



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Eyes, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love, M/M, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6
Summary: Just a fluffy little story about our blue eyed boys
Relationships: Deran Cody & Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	It was the blue eyes for me

**Author's Note:**

> I found these sweet quotes that reminded me of our blue eyed boys. I feel like eyes can say a lot, and they're definitely my favorite feature. Enjoy (:

“Eye contact and a heartbeat-that’s how it began.”

He padded down the beach, his feet sinking into the wet sand. Pausing for a moment, he stood to look out and watch the waves as they crashed together. The waves had a way of calming his mind; he could be anywhere if he closed his eyes and just listened.

“Adrian?”

He turned at his name being shouted over the sounds of the ocean, instantly rewarded with those dazzling blue eyes. Adrian couldn’t help the goofy smile that played across his face; he never could.

His boyfriend jogged over to him, stopping just a beat in front of him. Deran chuckled slightly, “What ah, what are you doing just standing here?” Adrian just gave his lopsided smile and shrugged.

“Waves aren’t gonna surf themselves man.”

Adrian knew Deran understood the soothing of the waves, he just found more peace in Adrian than anything else. It’s not to say that Deran didn’t have the same effect on him, he just needed a different kind of release sometimes.

Adrian realized he hadn’t looked away from those baby blues since they’d approached, and Deran was beginning to take note. Deran raised his eyebrows at him, deepening his blues.

“Babe seriously, what’re you doing?” Adrian loved when he used that nickname so effortlessly. He raised an eyebrow mischievously in return, “What I always do.” Deran scrunched his nose up, clearly confused.

Adrian reached for Deran’s palm and steadily brought it to rest over his heart. Deran looked up and made contact with dark blues.

Adrian spoke softly, “The first time I saw you, your eyes reflected off the ocean, and when they locked on mine my heart began to race.” Deran nodded slightly, “Like it is right now?” Adrian bobbed his head up and down, “Mmhmm. I knew I would always need you in my life from then on.”

They stood like that, just watching each other while the waves crashed beyond them, over and over again.

Instead of breaking off to surf, Deran surprised Adrian by adding his own confession. “You’re like my ocean, like. . . like you calm me and shit.”

Adrian tried to hold in a chuckle; Deran opening up was harder than talking to a rock sometimes.

He curled his fingers around Deran’s hand he’d placed over his heart and pulled him in close until they could breath each other in. Deran inhaled deeply at the contact, reaching his arms out to wrap around Adrian’s waist. Adrian took Deran’s chiseled face into his hands and Deran leaned forward until their lips collided.

They drew each other in, synchronizing their tongues as they explored one another. Deran pulled him closer as Adrian’s hands wrapped around his neck.

The water was numbing their toes but they could only feel each other.

Adrian’s lips ventured to Deran’s neck, leaving his mark all across. He could feel Deran’s heart begin to race as low growls erupted from him.

Moving his lips to the tip of Deran’s ear, Adrian whispered, “I have passed by many eyes, but I only got lost in yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> The beginning and ending quotes are not mine, though I don't know who to credit; found on pinterest.
> 
> Find me on tumblr:browney3dgirl6


End file.
